Invasiones Inglesas
by Beluchyn
Summary: Su colonia más importante lo abandono y ahora esta en una guerra contra sus dos grandes enemigos. Para que su dominio vuelva hacia el mundo tendra que conquistar una colonia española que esta debilitada. Que lugar mejor del mundo que es para hace una colonia inglesa que es Río de la Plata. Hechos Historicos.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, solamente a Himayura-sama.

Esto esta basados en hechos historicos, todo en la época colonial. Es parte de la Guerra Anglo-Española y parte de la Guerra Napoleonicas.

* * *

**Invasiones Inglesas al Río de la Plata**

**Prologo: E****l mejor lugar del mundo para formar ****una colonia inglesa**

**Flash Back**

_**1711**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_Inglaterra estaba con el ministro Robert Harley, el conde de Oxford, viendo algunas cartas de los gobernadores de las colonias inglesas que había en América. Algunos gobernadores decían el progreso de la economía y el comportamiento de las jóvenes naciones, había muchos datos interesantes, principalmente de Estados Unidos, pero había un dato que el ministro e incluso el imperio podría imaginarse. Se trato de una carta del gobernador de las islas Bermudas, que además contaba como iba la colonia, donde había otra carta en el mismo sobre que habla sobre una colonia que no es inglesa y esta muy al sur:_

_**"Estimado ministro Robert Harley:**_

_**Sé que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra colonia, pero hay una colonia española que hay datos curiosos sobre ella. Se trata sobre Governorate of the Río de la Plata*…"**_

_-¿Río de la Plata?- el inglés se sorprendió al leer ese nombre de la carta._

_-¿Por qué habla de una colonia que no nos pertenece?- dijo el ministro un poco sorprendido._

_-No sé pero hay que seguir leyendo._

_Harley asistió y siguió con la lectura._

_"… **Se que para los españoles no es tan importante pero para nosotros puede ser. Escuche que es un lugar muy bueno para vivir, el clima es hermoso y puede ser también un lugar estratégico, principalmente Buenos Aires. Podemos entrenar a nuestro ejército para atacar a todas a las colonias españolas inesperadamente. Así toda América va ser y debe ser controlada por Inglaterra.**_

_**En resumen: el Rió de la Plata es el mejor lugar del mundo para formar una colonia inglesa.**_

_**Espero, señor ministro, que le interese eso.**_

_**John Pullen, Gobernador de Islas Bermudas"**_

_Los dos se quedaron sin palabras. Al decir verdad Buenos Aires es una ciudad muy visitada de las colonias hispanas, y tambien de Sudamérica. El inglés nunca imagino que la bandera del Reino Unido este flameando en la Plaza Mayor._

_-Arthur, ¿qué piensas de esto?- dijo el conde-. Sé muy bien que quieres mucho a esa colonia que no nos pertenece._

_-No sé, pero siempre tuve las ganas de que Celeste fuera mi colonia- admitió la nación._

_-Entonces es tu oportunidad. Puede ser que nuestro, no tu imperio se vuelva mas poderosa que cualquier otra nación en este mundo. Toda América puede ser tuya y de nadie mas. Serás la nación más poderosa del mundo sin que los inútiles españoles, franceses o toda Europa puedan vencer._

_-Tratare de que mi relación con la rioplatense sea mas fuerte que le de España y así Río de la Plata, toda América sea mía._

_A partir de eso Sudamérica y Río de la Plata estaba en la mira del Imperio Británico._

**Fin de Flash Back**

-0-

Se acordaba en ese momento cuando le proponía esa propuesta. Ahora más cuando Estados Unidos se independizo y con la guerra contra el Imperio Francés, también por la debilidad de España tras las guerras. Este es el mejor momento para que su lado conquistador salga. Para demostrar al mundo que Imperio Británico es el más poderoso del mundo. Y Río de la Plata sería la primera en saber.

-_Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plata is going to be mine, only mine and no one else*_.

* * *

***Traducción Inglés-Español:**

_ _Governorate of the Río de la Plata: _Gobernación del Río de la Plata.

_ _Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plata is going to be mine, only mine and no one else:_ Virreinato del Río de la Plata va a ser mío, sólo mío y de nadie más.

* * *

Estuve estudiando un poco para ser esto...

Tenia ganas de hacer esto y por fin lo hice... Habla sobre unos de los momentos mas cruciarles para la Revolucion de Mayo, siendo unas de las causa principales y el comienzo de la Guerra de Independencia Argentina: Las Invasiones Inglesas a Buenos Aires.

Transcurre entre 1806 y 1807, época en la cual sucede las Guerras Napoleonicas, pero ya de antes estaba planeado. Despues del Descubrimiento de America, el Reino Unidos estaba interesado en las posesiones de España pero en 1711 (según Wikiperia-sama) es cuando Sudamérica y Río de la Plata (en ese momento no era virreinato) es cuando estan en la mira de los britanicos. En mi historia, y mi punto de vista, Plata (Argentina) e Inglaterra se llevan muy bien en esa época, hasta incluso fue nombrado como padrino y mas su relacion fue mas fuerte cuando es virreinato (1777 siendo el virreinato mas joven o menos tiempo en el poder). Para mi las Invasiones Inglesas sera el comienzo del rencor, o mas bien decepcion, de Argentina hacia Inglaterra, en parte de su historia lo pudo perdonar con algunos confictos intermedios pero despues de Malvinas eso cambio.

En cada capitulo se demostrada la fuerte relacion entre los protagonistas (Arthur y Celeste, mi Argentina) siendo la Primera Invasion, el intervalo entre esta y la Reconquista, la Reconquista, la Segunda Invasion y Defensa como fundamentales. Tambien los preparativos para las batallas. Tambien cuando la rebelidia del futuro país se muestra.

En los capitulos voy a mostrar los lugares, las fechas y los años.

En este capitulo, afuera del Flash Back, no hay fecha ya que no me da vagacia (cuando no) y puede ser un año antes siglo XIX. En el Flash Back, por Wikiperia, es algo cierto, el ministro britanico recibio una carta del gobernador de las Islas Bermudas (la carta la invente yo, se que esta mal pero era lo unico que se ocurria. Soy especial y original XD) pero la frase final es cierta y es asi cuando los planes para conquistar Río de la Plata empezaron. Y mas cuando se independizo Alfred y el comienzo de la Guerra contra España y Francia, volviendose estrategicas. En ese momento Plata va a ver el lado conquistador de Arthur que nunca vio.

Espero que le guste la historia, ya que a mi me gusta los hechos historicos. Y seguro que los capitulos no lo voy a subir seguido porque compato una computadora con una hermana mayor viciosa por el Facebook y el cumple de mi sobrina y tratar de aumentar las notas porque algunas las tengo que levantar con 9 (Salud y Adolecencia y Historia, justamente esa, las tengo que levantar o no voy de Viaje de Egresados).

Ciao!

**Beluchyn!~**


	2. Preparándose para la invasión

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, solamente a Himayura-sama. Uruguay le pertenece a Latin Hetalia. Argentina y Buenos Aires a mi. Los personajes históricos a la Historia (?).

**Advertencia****:** Malas Palabras.

Esto esta basados en hechos historicos, todo en la época colonial. Es parte de la Guerra Anglo-Española y parte de la Guerra Napoleonicas.

* * *

**Invasiones Inglesas al Rio de la Plata  
**

**Capítulo I: Preparándose para la invasión.**

**1805 **

**Buenos Aires, Virreinato del Río de la Plata**

Las noticias llegan muy rápido. Y aun ella ni se lo creía. Él no es capaz de hacer eso, ¿o sí?

Los dos rioplatenses empezaron a discutir sobre ese tema. Y Río de la Plata aun no lo aceptaba.

-Nunca debiste confiar en él- dijo Buenos Aires un poco decepcionado por su hermana, la que controla todo el Virreinato del Río de la Plata. Es más, ella es Virreinato de Río de la Plata

-Y yo que sé que iba atacar Buenos Aires- dijo Plata cruzando los brazos.

Los dos tendrían entre 14 y 15 años en apariencia. Buenos Aires ya se le notaba que iba a ser un chico corpulento mientras que Río de la Plata ya tenía un cuerpo de mujer adolescente. Él llevaba un uniforme militar por si el inglés iba a atacar mientras que Celeste llevaba su vestido de dama antigua.

-Es como cualquier europeo, un conquistador- dijo Mariano frunciendo el ceño.

-Romano no es así y es un europeo- le dijo su hermana.

-Porque él esta controlado por el Reino de España, es obvio que no es un conquistador. Por favor Celeste, deja de ser ingenua y mirad para el otro lado. España no esta interesado en nosotros y si el Francis gana esta guerra, nosotros nos volveremos franceses. Nos dejo tirados como unos bastardos, ¿nos te das cuenta de eso?

-…- no sabia que decir, bajo la cabeza. Tenía razón, nunca tuvo que confiar en los europeos y más ahora que el inglés tiene un interés en ella.

-Sé que es difícil ya que lo quedes mucho y es tu padrino pero entended que lo único que ellos quieren son nuestras tierras, nada más.

-Entonces hay que prepararnos.

-Vos lo has dicho.

El porteño salio del aposento de Celeste. Escucho que había barcos británicos en las costas de Brasil, aunque no sean para atacar Buenos Aires hay que estar siempre alerta. Y más con el asentamiento británicos en las Islas Malvinas que podrían hacer una ataque inesperado.

El Reino de España no le daba lo suficiente para defenderse de la invasión inglés. Solamente le dio algunos cañones y la sugerencia de armar el pueblo. Sobremonte, el virrey del Río de la Plata, su jefe, no le daba el armamento ya que pensaba que los criollos, que la mayoría tenia las ideas independentistas de Europa, se rebelaran. Eso a Mariano mucho no le gusto ya que si no actúan rápido, seguro que virreinato va a caer a manos de Gran Bretaña. Igual hay noticias de que Montevideo ya se estaba preparando para la supuesta invasión. Si el inglés se atreve a tocar un pelo de su hermana, tendrá que pasar por él primero.

-0-

**1806**

**14 de abril. Cerca de las Costas del Cabo, Sudáfrica-Océano Atlántico**

En enero de ese mismo año, Inglaterra pudo conquistar una colonia holandesa en Sudáfrica, el Cabo de Buena Esperanza. Y después de quedarse algunos meses, se embarcaron hacia Buenos Aires para invadirlo. Era una embarcación de 6 barcos con más de 1000 hombres, entre ellos los efectivos del aguerrido regimiento escocés 71. Guillermo Carr Beresford es el general que va a comandar las fuerzas británicas invasoras. Y el cerebro en esto fue el sir Home Riggs Popham más con el primer ministro británico William Pitt

Al principio se trataba en expedición para liberar Hispanoamérica del gobierno español pero eso se fue de lado, llevando más al pensamiento conquistador. Y que mejor lugar para empezar que es Río de la Plata.

Ya ganas tenia de llegar. Más que las fuerzas españolas estaban débiles en la capital del joven virreinato, y ahora que es devuelta el Rey de los Mares. Desde esa carta que le envió al ministro hace casi un siglo, la relación con Río de la Plata mejoro hasta incluso fue a Londres. Ahora seguro que ya sabe lo que va a pasar y seguro que no tiene ganas de verlo pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que la conociera pensaba que era un pedazo de tierra que le pertenecía a un país significante como España así no más pero se dio cuenta que algo mas, era igual que Alfred. Cuando venía a Sud América ella la recibía con una sonrisa que le recordaba al sol que se aparecía en las mañana en alta mar diciendo que ya es día, incluso una vez se metió en el barco sin que él se diera cuenta hasta estar en el medio del Océano Atlántico. Pero ahora sabrá que ella no lo va a recibir como antes, seguro que lo va a recibir con una espada o su bayoneta en las manos. Igual no le iba servir de mucho.

- _Do not know what to expect, Plata*._

-0-

**20 de mayo. Buenos Aires.**

Esto ya estaba confirmado. Se encontró una fragata británica en el día anterior cercas de las costas de Santa Teresa en Banda Oriental. Su hermano Sebastián, el representante de Banda Oriental, le había enviado una carta sobre esa fragata que era nada más que una investigación de cómo eran las costas del Río de la Plata y sus costas. Por suerte no llegaron a encontrar tanta información pero demuestra que la alarma que se conoció hace un año era verdad. Iba a ver una Invasión Inglesa en Río de la Plata

-Esto es tu padrino- dijo Buenos Aires muy serio mirando como su hermana lee la carta enviada por el oriental.

-…- no dijo nada después de terminar la carta.

-Y no solo a nosotros, también a Sebas. Espero que estés feliz de tener un padrino como él.

-¡Te podes callar tu puta boca por una sola vez!- grito aunque con voz quebradiza mientras se le salían las lágrimas de sus ojos. Lo miraba a su hermano enojado pero también con tristeza, a él odiaba eso -. ¡Es verdad! ¡Cometí el más grande error de la vida! ¡Seguro por eso el norteño se independizo de él!- se hace referencia a Estados Unidos - ¡Y ahora no voy a permitir que ese bastardo ataque lo que me pertenece! ¡Ni él ni España ni otro puto europeo van a poder!

-…- no sabía que decir provocando un incomodo silencio. Nunca la vio de esa forma, siempre la vio con una sonrisa. Poca vez la vio llorar, cuando se peleaba con Antonio. Ahora con la persona que nunca se imagino, era con su padrino Arthur Kirkland o más conocido como Inglaterra.

-Quiero estar sola- dijo Celeste rompiendo el silencio.

-Celeste yo…

-¡ANDATE LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE ENGENDRO!- dio vuelta la silla y miro hacia una gran ventana que mostraba el paisaje de las costas rioplatenses, de sus costas.

Mariano suspiro y se fue dejándola sola. Cuando escucho que la puerta se cerro, las lágrimas se convirtieron en un río salado. Se tapo la cara con sus manos. Primero esta España que no se preocupa por ella y ahora esta Inglaterra, unos de los europeos que mas confiaba, tiene la intención de conquistar sus tierra, de conquistar a ella. Tanta razón tenía España y algunos de sus hermanos de él, principalmente Buenos Aires, es un imperialista como todos los europeos, un colonizador. Se seco las lágrimas con su brazo y miro de vuelta hacia la ventana. En uno de estos días habrá barcos ingleses y uno de ellos estará Arthur. Se levanto de su sillón y salió de su aposento para dirigirse hacia lo de Buenos Aires. Toco la puerta por si acaso y cuando escucho un "pase", dentro en él. El rioplatense lo miro extrañado por la repentina aparición de su hermana.

-Cel, ¿algo pasa?- pregunto.

-No, solo se lo que voy hacer- dijo determinada.

-Entonces, ¿qué?- alzo una ceja.

-Sí tanto quiere mis tierras, entonces lo estaré esperando. Voy a pelear contra Inglaterra por lo que me pertenece. Por mi libertad.

-0-

**13 de junio. En aguas rioplatenses, Virreinato del Río de la Plata-Océano Atlántico**

Inglaterra estaba en la fragata "Narcissus" con Popham, el general Beresford y los jefes del ejército británico. Estaban decidiendo cual sería su principal objetivo: Montevideo o Buenos Aires. El primero ya que cuenta con poderosas fortificaciones que serán de gran utilidad para la reducida fuerza invasora, si se produce una violenta reacción de la población del Virreinato. Eso le intereso un poco a la nación inglesa ya que podrían atacar inesperadamente a Buenos Aires, además tendría otra tierra para el gobierno británico…

-Pero tengo un dato un poco curioso- dijo Popham sacando a Arthur de sus pensamiento -. Puede ser que funcione el plan de atacar primero a Montevideo pero en Buenos Aires hay algo más interesante.

-¿Entonces cual es su dato interesante?- dijo uno de los jefes militares.

-Escuche que un escocés fue capturado en un barco en unos pocos días…

-¿Qué tiene que ese escocés con Buenos Aires?- interrumpió Arthur alzando la ceja. Uno que no concordaba lo que decía y también no soportaba a los escoceses, y principalmente a su nación que es su hermano mayor.

-Con todo mi gran respeto, déjame terminar y después si quedes opinar- dijo el sir. La nación suspiro y asistió con la cabeza para que siga -. Gracias y como decía… tiene una gran información, y seguro que te va a gustar _England_- miro al nombrado que frunció el ceño pero no de enojo sino de confusión -, la información dice que en la capital virreinal está depositado los caudales reales de Potosí destinados a España.

Todos los jefes empezaron a murmurar. Ese dato sí que era algo curioso y muy interesante. Así que el gobierno rioplatense tenía guardado su dinerito. Los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur brillaron de ambición y de avaricia. Ahora su lado pirata se despertó. Eso lo había convencido muy bien.

-¿Y qué opinan?- dijo Popham en la cual todos contestados con un "si". Pero la opinión más importante era de la nación inglesa -. ¿Y tú qué opinas, _England_?

El inglés sonrió de malicia y de soberbia. Ya con esto tenía su respuesta.

-Muy bien. _Come to Buenos Aires*._

Su destino ya estaba escrito. Su objetivo ya estaba marcado. Las naves inglesas ya tienen su rumbo. Buenos Aires.

* * *

**Traducción Inglés-Español:**

*_Do not know what to expect, Plata: _No sabe que te espera, Plata.

*_Come to Buenos Aires:_ Vamos hacia Buenos Aires.

A/N: La traducción es por el traductor siendo que mi inglés es una mierda. Si hay algo mal ya que no hay que confiar mucho en los traductores, avisemen. No me molesta esas criticas.

* * *

El segundo cap o mejor dicho el primer cap ya que el otro es el prólogo...

Ahora la preparacion para la invansion, tanto de Inglaterra como de Plata. Y ahora por fin aparecen Celeste y Buenos Aires (llamado Mariano). Acá me base en la preparacion, todo con informacion (y no solo de Wikipedia, sino en otras fuentes). Pasaron muchas cosas atras pero no es tan importante que digamos. Falta poco para que se encuente jeje. No hay tanto para decir asi que me cayo.

Me olvide de decirles en el otro capitulo que voy a comentar aca a los que no tiene usuario (lo que tiene no son anonimos jeje)... Vamos con los comentarios:

**Anon:** desde que empece a ver Hetalia y Latin Hetalia, siempre me imagine como seria la relacion entre Argentina e Inglaterra... pero mas cuando empece a ver las prespectivas de los fans de esta relacion. La mayoria muestra que siempre lo odio siempre pero la historia antes de las invasiones y despues de la guerra de independencia, no es nada que ver y aca lo demuestra en este capitulo... La idea se me ocurrio ya que no hay fic de esto, solamente de la primera... asi que se me ocurrio hacer todo la cronologia hasta el final de la Defensa... Y Argentina nos va a sorprender mucho cuando saque sus as bajo de la manga... Y gracias por comentar y que te haya gustado mi idea!

**Rochy:** My Love! yo sabias que te ibas a reir cuando ibas a ver el titulo pero si es triste... callete por la redaccion yo tengo que mejorar por mi misma jaja...

Bueno eso es todo, y tratare de subir pronto ya que estoy complicada con el colegio jaja (tengo q levantar Historia, justamente esa, y Fisica con 9, Matematica con 8 y las demas con 7, pobre de mi TT)... Y comenten XD!

Chau! (me di cuenta q Ciao era "Hola" en italiano jaja, eso me pasa por jugar Mario Bros XD)

**Beluchyn~**


End file.
